


13复联1时基被捕后受到了怎样的私刑

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 操枕头，失禁，放置，药物，捆绑，双性基





	13复联1时基被捕后受到了怎样的私刑

“嗯…唔…”，Loki出了一身的汗，心里就像烧了一把火，并且向四肢蔓延。他的下体湿得一塌糊涂，两个穴口都在吐出汁液，阴茎和阴蒂因过度兴奋而肿胀发痛。Loki甚至不敢合上双腿，因为任何轻微的触碰都能带来让他不住颤抖的快感。他又极度渴望释放，此时只能徘徊在矛盾的边缘，无助的在床上扭动着。

Loki本来有把握从那群自称复仇者的蝼蚁手中逃走的，谁知Thor的动作比他利落得多，限魔手铐瞬间出现将他双手反铐，还没回过神就被赶来的Thor捏着后颈拎到了这个房间。

“在接受父亲的审判前，我有义务提前让你反思自己的过错。”

如此的义正辞严让Loki以为Thor的方式会正常一点，至少不会像在玻璃罐里的那次一样。然而他想多了，他的兄弟只会更过分。Thor把他带进蝼蚁为其准备的房间撕光衣服，用跟上次一样的方式强迫他转化为霜巨人的形态，忽略了他的咒骂并往他嘴里塞入一颗药丸。

然后就把他一个人扔在这儿，被汹涌的欲望折磨着，却没办法替自己解决。Loki呜咽着在床单上蹭动了一下，快感瞬间如电流顺着神经窜入大脑，同时勾起了更多的渴望，身体的敏感程度令他心生恐惧。一两个小时过去了，催情的药效不仅没有消退反而越来越强烈，Thor根本没指望他能自己反思，只是找了一个动用私刑的理由罢了。Loki的脑子里只有沸腾翻滚的情潮，将他的理智冲刷殆尽，根本没有精力反省过错。

Loki觉得从他肺里呼出的空气都带着火星，如果不做点什么迟早会被欲火烧成灰烬，他挣扎过，除了给自己的手腕增加痛苦没有任何效果，而他不可能凭借两条瘫软的腿跑路，就算他能站起来，也没办法给自己穿上衣服。Loki现在意识模糊，只有欲望叫嚣着发泄，他尝试过夹紧双腿或是磨蹭床单，但这些只是杯水车薪，最终他的目光停留在床头的枕头上。

诸神在上，只有这一次…希望Thor不会中途回来。

Loki艰难的挪过去，尽力让自己忽视乳头蹭过床单的酥麻，当他一条腿跨过枕头整个人趴在上面时舒爽得浑身打颤，雌穴和阴茎都能与枕头紧密接触，略微粗糙的质感令他头皮发麻，鼻腔充斥着Thor残留下的发香更令他兴奋不已，欲望和本能驱使着被药物折磨到疲惫的身体在枕头上磨蹭起来。

阴蒂被蹭过时Loki如同受到电击瞬间腿软，稍微动了几下就感觉快意在脑子中炸开，他煎熬太久了，此时意识完全被情欲控制，一心想着让自己得到满足。他的动作很快，先是抬高屁股模仿性交的动作重点照顾胀痛的阴茎，龟头被自己抵在枕头上狠狠碾过的刺激令他惊叫出声。然后压低腰部来满足阴蒂，每一次摩擦引得小腹一阵紧绷，接着从雌穴涌出一小股热流，而这个角度也能让睾丸得到抚慰。

快感渗透到他的每一寸肌肤每一个毛孔，自己在操哥哥的枕头这个事实更在心理上给他带来刺激，前液和雌穴的汁液不出几时便将枕头染湿。只是这远远不够，适应了枕头的质感后快感渐渐被麻痒替代，愈发饥渴的穴口叫嚣着被什么东西填满。

“Thor…”

Loki把鼻子埋在枕头里深吸一口气，用力汲取着哥哥的味道，这对他来说就是最好的催情剂。他的腰部已经酸痛，何况在这之前他本就因药物没什么力气，Loki放慢了速度，双腿夹紧枕头，缓慢的蹭过下体的每一个部分，带来连绵的快意。他回味着Thor操进身体里的感觉，小穴不由自主的一开一合，分泌出更多的汁液，像是发出邀请。

“所以没有我你也能玩的很开心？”

身后突然传来Thor的声音，Loki被吓了一跳，当他意识到自己在对方眼中是如何淫荡时欲火瞬间被羞耻浇灭了大半。他试图从枕头上爬下来，却被按在臀部的手压制住动作。

“你不是很喜欢它吗？”，Thor一手揉捏着Loki的臀瓣，另一只手将两指塞入对方足够湿润的后穴。其实他回来有一会儿了，从Loki爬上枕头开始，Thor有些期待看到Loki会用什么方式满足自己，而接下来的场景并没有让他失望。霜巨人蓝色的肌肤与白色的床单对比强烈，他的兄弟蒙上薄汗的皮肤透出被欲望被折磨的粉红，从Thor的角度正好能看到被欲火烧得红艳的两个小穴，接着他听到Loki叫了他的名字。

“我…不是…啊哈…！”

“你明明很享受这种惩罚，却不想承认，也许我离开的这几个小时里你装满恶作剧的小脑袋里一直在琢磨怎么报复我。”，Thor的手指刚伸进去便被吸住，内心感叹他的弟弟还是下面的嘴比较诚实。内壁柔软紧致的触感几乎让他失掉耐心，他没有心思替他的弟弟按摩前列腺了，说不定Loki比他还急切，于是Thor在做好扩张后将自己的阴茎缓缓塞了进去，“想出方法了吗？这次你可没法把我扔下飞船了。”

“我…我会杀了你…”，即使不触碰前列腺，Loki的后穴也在药物的作用下变得十分敏感，当Thor一点点挤入时，他得到了前所未有的满足感。他还想再说点什么，语言却被Thor的动作撞得支离破碎，只剩一下毫无意义的发音和呻吟。

阴茎在后穴进出时不仅会因蹭过前列腺产生快感，Thor在操干时故意把他的屁股按在枕头上，这样Loki的雌穴和阴茎会随着对方的动作在枕头上摩擦。三个地方同时传来的快感几乎令他承受不住，当Loki蹬着腿试图逃开时被Thor一巴掌打在屁股上，“你不是很喜欢我的枕头吗，弟弟。”

“啊…不是…Thor，够…够了！”，当Loki被拖回Thor身下时又被抬起了屁股，接着他意识到从这个角度操进来可以精准的顶到前列腺，Thor浅而快的抽插着，掺杂尿意的快感顺着脊柱强行塞入他的脑袋，而阴茎和阴蒂依旧紧贴在枕头上被折磨着。Loki几乎被逼疯，他胡乱的叫着，却无法逃离对方的钳制。

射精和潮喷几乎在同时到来，Loki的大脑一片空白，银舌头已经完全不听使唤，挤不出一个词语，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。但是Thor并没有停下动作，又持续在前列腺顶弄一阵后，原本在高潮过后融化在床上的小霜巨人突然全身紧绷不住的颤抖，接着Thor在枕头上摸到一片湿润，Loki又被他操到失禁了。

“Thor Odinson…你就是个混蛋！”，Loki的声音因耻辱和委屈染上哭腔，这太丢人了，他不仅被逼到去操一个枕头，还要被罪魁祸首操到失去对膀胱的控制。

“但是这个混蛋爱你。”，Thor把枕头从Loki身下抽出来，让他面对自己，再将阴茎整根埋入他的后穴，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，“你不会活在我的影子下，Loki，你是唯一一个与我并肩走过一生的人。”

“别犯傻了，我是一个丑陋的霜巨人，是你的敌人…嗯别…”，Thor摸上了他额头的角，那个连他自己都从未处理的地方出乎意料的敏感，只轻轻抚摸一下都刺激得他忍不住屈起脚趾。

Thor显然发现了这个事实，心下觉得有趣，便含住了角的顶端吮吸，逼得身下的人几乎弹跳起来，连后穴都紧缩了几下，“我说过，我对你的爱无关身份，并且你美极了。”，说完不给对方反驳的机会，捏着他的腰再次操干起来，这次的速度快的多，到Thor射在Loki体内时，他已经累的说不出话了，“我爱你，Loki，不论父亲对你的判决是什么，我都会陪你一同承担。”


End file.
